


World Victory Tour - Anchorage

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [51]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Humour, M/M, PPDC World Victory Tour, snow mobiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: On the day before their public fight in the arena in Anchorage, Raleigh takes Chuck in the snow covered outdoors for a little trip. Chuck isn't all that happy about the climate.





	World Victory Tour - Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a bit of fluffy Chuck/Raleigh! I hope you like it ^^
> 
> Btw, since I've never been to Alaska but have lived in the high north of Norway, I assume many things related to climate and snowmobiles are the same (apart from the fact that they're obviously not called snow scooters XD). If not, feel free to correct me, I'm always willing to learn ^_^

_Close to Anchorage, Alaska, February 12th 2025_

 

"Shit, it's freezing!"

"You've said that at least twenty times now, and guess what, the temperature won't rise anytime soon." Raleigh just replies laconically because it really is the same thing Chuck has been saying for the past ten minutes that they've been outside. They're in Girdwood, a cute little skiing town about 35 miles from Anchorage. Snow is covering everything, from the buildings to the streets and the surrounding mountains. It's quite idyllic, but Chuck seems too busy freezing to notice.

"How can anybody live here?" Chuck complains and shudders visibly.

"Proper clothes, Mr Hansen." Raleigh smirks, forcing himself to not remark on how adorable he finds Chuck's red nose and cheeks. It's pretty much the only skin showing, everything else is hidden under layers of clothes, including a woollen hat and an oversized scarf. 

"I am wearing proper clothes! It's still freaking cold! Clothes don't change that. I can feel the hairs in my nose freezing together when I breath in, for crying out loud!" 

Raleigh smirks. "Stop whining, Charlie." 

"I'm Australian! I'm not meant to live in a freezer!" Chuck protests and tries to huddle deeper into his scarf.

"You are aware that you _volunteered_ to be a test pilot after the tour, right?" Raleigh can't help pointing out while he leads Chuck away from the car and towards a wooden building. "The Proving Grounds are on Kodiak Island, as you know, so it's not much warmer there than it is here. Do you intend to stay inside the entire time, then?"

"You're mean, Rals." Chuck grumbles into his scarf and glares at Raleigh from under his hat. If he's aiming for a threatening look, he's failing spectacularly. 

"Just pointing out the facts, here."

"I hate you."

Raleigh just grins. "I know that's not true, Einstein. I'm in your head." 

"Cheater."

"Hardly. It's a two-way connection, after all." Raleigh remarks with a pointedly raised eyebrow. It's not like Chuck doesn't know that.

"Still hate you." Chuck grumbles and Raleigh is sure he's pouting somewhere underneath that huge scarf.

"Yeah, sure, Charlie."

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, Charlie."

"If you continue doing that, you'll sleep alone tonight."

"You hate the cold. You'll come to my bed on your own accord, because I'm _warm_." Raleigh points out rather smugly.

"I'll get an electric blanket from the hotel reception."

"You can't cuddle an electric blanket. Not as good as me."

"We're a bit full of ourselves, aren't we, Mr Becket?"

"I'm sure your electric blanket will try its best to cuddle you back. Oh, and kiss you. And then it'll get its hands down your pants to... Oh, wait, it doesn't have hands!"

Chuck snorts. "If you're trying to be convincing, you're failing."

"Tell that to your electric blanket." Raleigh holds open the door when they reach the cabin-style building and points inside. "Now move it, I'll take you on a little snowmobile tour around the area."

"But it's fifteen below!" Chuck sounds positively scandalised.

"That's why they invented thermal gear, Chuck." Raleigh eyes Chuck's clothes critically when he walks past him into the building, especially his jeans. "We'll get you suited up nice and toasty."

"It's still _fifteen below_!" Chuck repeats, as if emphasising it will make Raleigh see his point.

Raleigh huffs. "Come on, you lived on Kodiak Island for years when you were young, you must have ventured outside from time to time."

"Not really. I was interested in the snowmobiles, but I wasn't allowed to drive them because I was too young to have a license."

Raleigh just stares at him open-mouthed. "You're kidding, right?" 

"Nope, no kidding." Chuck replies with a shrug and takes off his hat and scarf.

"They let you pilot a _Jaeger_ at sixteen, but refused to let you drive a snowmobile in the middle of nowhere?!" Raleigh is really totally bewildered. That doesn't make the least amount of sense.

"Yep."

Raleigh can just shake his head in disbelief. "Bureaucrats."

"Idiots, more like."

"Definitely. Now get moving." Raleigh takes hold of Chuck's shoulders and gives him a push in the direction of the reception area. It's already early afternoon, they need to get going if they want to make the most of the remaining daylight.

The man behind the counter, a burly type in his fifties with a massive beard, looks up when they approach the desk. He gives them a friendly, but generic smile that falters when they come closer, only to be replaced by a huge grin. "Raleigh? Oh my god, is that really you, boy?" 

Raleigh returns the grin. "Hey, Uncle Matt."

"I can't believe it!" He gets up and comes out from behind the counter, his grin even broader than before. He hasn't changed a bit, Raleigh thinks before he is wrapped in a bear hug that lifts him off the floor. "Come here, boy! It's good to see you!"

Raleigh laughs and returns the hug. It makes him feel like a little boy again, especially with his feet dangling in the air. Matt sets him down and steps back, then he turns to face Chuck, who looks rather confused.

"'Uncle' Matt?" Chuck asks, and Raleigh knows that he's confused because he knows that Raleigh doesn't have any living relatives anymore.

"Well, I'm not really his uncle. I was his mom's best friend. Dommy was a passionate snowmobile driver, you know, and her boys inherited her fire. They practically lived here when they were kids." Matt explains to Chuck and then offers his hand. "You're Chuck Hansen, if I'm not mistaken."

"Guilty as charged." Chuck smirks and shakes his hand. Raleigh can tell that he's enjoying it to get a look at Raleigh's life before the PPDC and to meet people who were part of that life.

"Ellie - that's my wife - and I have tickets for the fight tomorrow." Matt says and gives Chuck's hand an extra shake before he lets go. "It's an honour to meet you in person, though. Raleigh here I know already."

Chuck gestures at Raleigh. "So, how long has it been since you last saw him?" 

"Oh, quite a while. But, you know, he hasn't changed _that_ much." Matt chuckles. "And since his face was plastered all over the news, it wasn't too difficult to recognise him."

Raleigh sighs heavily. "Yeah, we've already noticed that it has become difficult to go outside without being swarmed by people. To go for a run or just for a coffee has become pretty much impossible."

"Well, that's not going to happen here. The tours are already well on their way, and the evening tours don't start until six pm." Matt gestures behind him where a large sign advertises the departure times of the tours they offer. "So you should be safe from any overt attention."

When Raleigh looks towards the sign, he catches sight of the many pictures mounted on the wall behind the desk. He can't help tensing up when he spots a photo of Yancy, himself and Mom. He and his brother are decked out in thick winter gear and sitting sideways on a parked snowmobile with huge grins on their faces. Mom is standing behind them with her arms around her boys, equally wrapped up and the expression on her face matching theirs. Raleigh remembers when that picture was taken, it's one of his favourite memories. They'd just come back from a day trip to the mountains with Mom. He must have been about seven or eight years old. Back then, all was still right in his perfect little world.

"I'm sorry about Yancy." Matt says quietly, he must have noticed what Raleigh is staring at.

Raleigh swallows hard, looks away form the picture and nods. "Thanks, Matt."

"So, what brings you here?" Matt swiftly changes the topic, obviously well aware that it's a sore spot - not just for Raleigh, but for himself as well.

Raleigh jumps at the opportunity to get away from his dark thoughts. "I want to take Chuck out on a tour into the mountains. He's never experienced the joys of riding a snowmobile."

Matt looks at Chuck with an expression full of pity. "Oh my, the poor guy. We must remedy that."

Raleigh chuckles. "I was hoping you would say that."

"I own a snowmobile business, boy. Of course I would say that." Matt replies with a pointedly raised bushy eyebrow before he looks them up and down. "Am I right to assume that you need to borrow some gear? You don't look like you're dressed for the occasion."

"Yeah, that would be great. Since we're only in Anchorage for two days, we don't have anything." 

"You know where everything is." Matt offers with a wave in the general direction of where Raleigh remembers the changing room being located. "I'll get you two snowmobiles out back. Your preferences are still the same?"

"Oh yes." Raleigh confirms immediately with a grin. He can already feel an almost giddy excitement taking hold of him at the prospect of getting on a snowmobile.

Matt laughs. "I didn't expect anything else. Just come outside when you're ready."

"Thanks, Matt." Raleigh throws back over his shoulder as he guides Chuck to the changing room. It's been renovated since he's last been here, but it's still basically the same. There's a huge range of winter boots, overalls, snow pants and jackets, buffs, gloves, woollen socks, helmets, goggles. Raleigh pulls out the things they need until he has Chuck and himself decked out to the point where they'll be able to spend several days outdoors without freezing.

"Let's go." Raleigh declares once he's satisfied with their gear. He presses a helmet, a balaclava and a pair of goggles in Chuck's hands.

"It's _still_ fifteen below!" Chuck protests yet again, but he allows Raleigh to push him towards the door with much less resistance than he could have put up.

"Yeah, that hasn't changed in the past two minutes. Would have been surprising if it had." Raleigh retorts drily and doesn't bother to hide that he's rolling his eyes. "Come on, you can brave a suicide mission to the Breach, but you're afraid of a little cold air?"

Chuck just glares at him, but doesn't dignify it with an answer.

"I thought you were a badass Ranger." Raleigh continues his teasing, all the while guiding Chuck to the back of the building.

"I hate you. More than before, even."

"Not very convincing. I'm still in your head."

Chuck just smacks him upside the head, and Raleigh ducks with a laugh. He saw that coming from a mile away, but Chuck still mostly gets him. With the grin still firmly in place, Raleigh manoeuvres Chuck outside the back door, where several snowmobiles are parked in a neat row.

Matt is just driving up on a slim, aggressive-looking green snowmobile that he stops next to an identical one parked immediately in front of the back door. Raleigh grins widely at Matt's choice. It's perfect, since Raleigh has always preferred the small, high sport models to the large, low touring ones. He's always been one for agility. He's sure that Chuck shares his preference, and he takes it as a good sign that Chuck eyes the scooters appreciatively.

Matt shuts off the engine and comes towards them. "Now, these two beauties are yours for the day. They're the newest Lynx and some damn fine machines. Since they're sport models, the throttle is very aggressive and reacts to the slightest change in pressure. Raleigh, you surely still remember it. And Chuck, I'm sure you'll get a feeling for it pretty quickly."

"Oh, they're beautiful." Raleigh says with affection in his voice and lets his hand slide along the chassis in a caress. 

"They're a pleasure to drive, too." Matt agrees with a proud grin. "We got them in January and I've been out with them on several tours already."

Chuck steps up to the snowmobile that'll be his and checks it out with obvious interest. "I can't wait to try it out."

"That's the spirit." Raleigh smiles, relieved that Chuck is finally on board with this little trip. He also seems to have forgotten that he's been complaining about the low temperatures before they came outside.

"The keys are in the ignition. I'll let you boys get to it, then." Matt rubs his hands together, he didn't bother with gloves when he went out to prepare the snowmobiles. Raleigh remembers that he never does. "You give him the rundown, Raleigh. When do you expect to be back?"

"About eight o'clock tonight. At the latest." Raleigh lets him know. It's a basic rule that you have to inform somebody before you go out into the mountains, including when you expect to be back. Matt always enforces that rule, and Raleigh remembers that it was the one thing that he never joked around with. You didn't tell somebody where you went and he'd ground you for weeks or even longer. Raleigh had seen it happen more than once as a kid.

"Joe is taking out the evening tour, so I'll be here when you get back." Matt slaps him on the back in goodbye. "Just come by the office. How about the two of you come by my place afterwards for dinner? Ellie would love to see you again, Raleigh."

"That sounds great! Thanks, Matt." Raleigh smiles and watches Matt back away to the door.

"Sure thing, kid. You're always welcome here. I'll let Ellie know you're coming - it'll make her day." Matt waves his hand with a grin before he disappears inside the house.

Raleigh walks over to where Chuck is inspecting his machine. "Let's gear up, start the snowmobiles and then I'll give you a quick rundown. There's a comm system integrated into the helmets, so we'll be able to communicate."

Chuck nods in agreement and they pull on the balaclavas, helmets, goggles and gloves. Raleigh watches Chuck step on his snowmobile, then he motions for him to lift the kill switch and turn the key. The powerful engines rumble to life and Raleigh smiles when he can feel Chuck's excitement over the ghost drift. He explains the basics of how to drive a snowmobile - not that it's very difficult - and then smirks at Chuck, although he can't see it. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it pretty quickly. Why don't you take it for a spin around the parking lot."

Chuck goes on to drive a test round or two, and Raleigh can tell that he won't have any problems with the machine. Chuck is a born pilot, never mind if it's for a Jaeger or any other vehicle. He just seems to get them, as if he has a connection to them.

"There's just one basic rule, and that's to stay on the path." Raleigh says over the comms when Chuck stops next to him. "It's marked with reflecting poles in regular distances so that it's possible to find the way even in the dark or bad weather. Since you have no idea what the terrain looks like underneath the snow cover, it's incredibly dangerous to go off the path, especially at high speed. You could end up in a crevice or pancaked against a rock."

"Got it." Chuck replies, completely aware that some risks are just plain out stupid and not worth the possible consequences.

"But no worries, we'll get our fill of speed and chasing each other. The pathways tend to be rather wide once we're on the plateau." Raleigh smirks, although he's well aware that Chuck can't see it through the helmet. "You can even choose whether you want to be the lynx or the snow hare."

Chuck's snort comes over the line, and Raleigh can hear the grin in his voice. "I suggest we switch roles from time to time, my little snow bunny. I've learned that's the most fun." 

Raleigh laughs out loud, then he groans when Chuck supplies him with supporting imagery. "I love the way you're thinking. But do you know how many layers of clothes there are between us right now? Not to mention that outdoor sex is definitely not an option in these freezing temperatures?"

"Well, consider it something to look forward to, then." Chuck's voice is positively sultry. "You know, when we hit the jacuzzi when we get back to the hotel."

Raleigh groans again when he's hit with more visual inspiration for activities in the hot tub and arousal begins to make his pants feel uncomfortably tight. "I hate you right now."

"Oh no, you don't." There's no mistaking the mischievousness in Chuck's laugh. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Let's just go." Raleigh decides not to reply to Chuck's last comment and instead steps on his snowmobile and opens the throttle. The machine shoots forwards just like he knew it would, and he remains standing while driving, absorbing the shock of any bumps in the path with his knees. He glances behind him to see if Chuck is following and finds him effortlessly keeping pace, just like he expected.

At first they make their way along small paths through the forest that Raleigh still knows like the back of his hand. The steep and narrow tracks don't allow for high speed, but Raleigh thinks they're good for Chuck to get a feeling for the snowmobile and offer some time to practice. He asks Chuck how it's going after about twenty minutes, and the enthusiastic reply tells him loud and clear that Chuck is enjoying himself. The path takes them up into the mountains and they zip through the snow covered landscape with its trees and bushes. Then the view opens to the vastness of the plateau and Raleigh speeds up considerably. He aims for a bump in the path and feels the snowmobile lift off the ground, flying through the air before landing smoothly. He feels the thrill of excitement running through his veins and grins like a madman under his helmet. This is why he always loved riding his snowmobile up in the mountains - the wind, the speed, the thrill, the feeling of freedom. 

He takes them to the lake where the flat surface of the frozen, snow covered body of water allows them to take the snowmobiles up to even greater speed. Chuck overtakes him and turns it into a chase that Raleigh eagerly participates in. When they reach the end of the lake, Chuck stops and waits for Raleigh to pull up beside him, both leaving the engines running.

Chuck pushes his goggles up and grins broadly at Raleigh, eyes sparkling with excitement. "This is awesome!" 

"I knew you'd like it." Raleigh can't help returning the grin. Chuck's enthusiasm is contagious. 

"Man, this is so much fun!" Chuck's gloved hand caresses his snowmobile's tank. "I'm even willing to venture outside again if it means that I get to do _this_."

Raleigh chuckles. "I see we've got ourselves a new hobby once we're on Kodiak Island after the tour."

"Definitely." Chuck agrees immediately and gently slaps the side of the tank as if his snowmobile was a horse. 

And off they go again. This time Chuck chases Raleigh, and he feels the adrenaline sing in his veins. It's thrilling and addictive and he's not ashamed that he whoops into the comm system more than once, especially because he hears similar noises from Chuck's end of the line. The only sign of the passing of time is the way the sky turns into a dark blue.

"It's getting dark." Chuck's tinny voice says over the helmet's comm system. "We should head back."

"Are you kidding me? The best part is still to come!" Raleigh doesn't bother to hide the anticipation in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I checked the sun activity forecast, and it's looking good for tonight."

There's a moment of silence, then Chuck obviously gets it. "Ohhh... Are you talking northern lights?"

"Yep. And where can you see them better than from the middle of nowhere?"

"True." Chuck agrees with a chuckle and suddenly doesn't sound like he's in a hurry to get back.

Raleigh keeps an eye out for a good spot to stop, one that'll give them a good view of the night sky so that they'll see immediately when there's any northern lights popping up. When they finally stop and switch off the snowmobiles, the sudden silence and darkness engulf them like a cloak. It takes Raleigh's eyes but a minute to adapt and then he can see just fine in the light of the rising moon. 

He takes off his goggles and hangs them over the handlebar before he walks away from the snowmobile to a high snow drift, then he spreads his arms wide and just falls backwards. The deep snow cushions his fall and adapts perfectly to his body while the many layers of clothing protect him from the cold. He smiles when Chuck lands right next to him.

"I loved watching the northern lights when we lived on Kodiak Island." Chuck murmurs next to him, his voice quiet but perfectly audible in the silence of the vast land.

"Ah, so you _did_ venture outside now and again." Raleigh teases and turns his head so that he can grin at Chuck.

"Of course I did." Chuck huffs indignantly in his helmet. "What do you take me for?"

"A tropical flower."

Chuck chuckles at that. "Well, that's not entirely wrong."

"You're not cold now, though, are you?" Raleigh asks without hiding the smugness in his voice. The ghost drift tells him even without words that Chuck feels fine.

Chuck gently elbows him in the side as reprisal for his smugness, before he admits. "No, I'm not cold. Matt has some awesome gear." 

"Well, if you cater to as many tourists as he does, you need good gear. I remember people showing up in sandals and shorts for a snowmobile tour. And obviously it was _winter_." 

"Wow, stupidity knows no bounds, does it?" Suddenly Chuck lifts his arm and points at the sky. "Look!"

Raleigh's gaze follows his outstretched hand and he can make out the beginning of the northern lights, getting stronger by the minute. 

"Wow." He breathes, still as awed by the magnificent hues wandering over the sky as he was when he first saw it. It doesn't matter that he got to see it a lot when he grew up.

"Yeah." Chuck agrees in a raw little whisper and stares up at the spectacle happening in the dark sky. His gloved hand finds Raleigh's and wraps around it. Raleigh smiles and returns the grip. They don't say a word, just lie next to each other in the snow and look up into the night sky, where tendrils of green move like magic. 

"Thank you for bringing me here." Chuck whispers into the peaceful, complete silence of the night.

Raleigh just squeezes his hand in reply, and Chuck squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make my day? Leave me a word and make me happy ^_^ I love any kind of feedback!


End file.
